Ein Mädchen aus den Ebenen und zwei Ritter aus Lycia
by Avariteia
Summary: Sain und die Damenwelt. Eine Kombination die ungeeignet ist um eine Mission zu erfüllen. Kent, hat von dem Verhalten seines Kameraden genug und greift als Ranghöherer auf disziplinarische Maßnahmen zurück. Spielt im 1. Kap. 'Spuren des Schicksals', Fire Emblem 7: Blazing Sword. Warning! Nonsexual spanking of a young adult. Don't like? Don't read!


Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, NINTENDO

„So wartet doch! Bitte..." Sain blickte der schönen Frau hinterher, mit der er eben gesprochen hatte. Eine dunkelhaarige Schwertkämpferin aus den weiten Ebenen von Sacae. Nach einem plumpen Versuch sie zu umwerben, hatte sie ihm stolz eine Abfuhr erteilt. Der braunhaarige, gutaussehende Ritter war entsetzt.

„Sain! Halt doch endlich deinen vorlauten Mund!" rief ein junger, rothaariger Mann. Dieser trug, ebenso wie Sain, die Rüstung eines Ritters aus Lycia und schien etwas älter. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu dem abgewiesenen Kavalier und stieg vom Pferd. Anscheinend hatte er beobachtet, was sich soeben abgespielt hatte.

„Ah Kent! Mein treuer Freund! Warum schaust du so streng?" Sain stand neben seinem Pferd, mitten auf der bevölkerten Straße von Bulgar und blickte suchend der Schönheit hinterher. Er hatte Kents Gesichtsausdruck nur flüchtig zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Wären deine Absichten von ernsterer Natur, wäre ein Blick von solcher Strenge nicht vonnöten! Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen Sain!" sagte Kent. Der ältere Ritter trug die Verantwortung für diese und nahm seine Pflichten sehr ernst, seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Das weiß ich doch! Aber wie könnte ich beim Anblick einer solchen Schönheit schweigen? Das wäre nun wirklich unhöflich!" Noch immer nahm Sain, Kent kaum wahr. Er fragte sich ob er die schöne Dame wohl noch einmal sehen würde. Ob er dann vielleicht den Patzer ausgleichen könne, der ihm eben unterlaufen ist? Sie war einfach reizend, auch als sie zornig war. Sie forderte ihn heraus, das mochte er bei den Frauen.

Kent verdrehte die Augen. „Was weißt du schon von Höflichkeit?" Wenn es um die Damenwelt ging war Sain unmöglich. Für gewöhnlich war sein Freund ein zuverlässiger Mann, aber sobald eine schöne Frau im Spiel war, schien ihn sämtlicher Verstand zu verlassen.

„Verzeiht mir, aber ihr blockiert mit euren Pferden die Straße. Würdet ihr sie freundlicherweise aus dem Weg bewegen?" Sain fuhr sprachlos herum, als die schöne Schwertkämpferin nun wieder vor ihm stand.

„Natürlich! Verzeiht uns..." Kent verneigte sich und führte sein Pferd zur Seite. Er wies der Dame mit einer Hand das der Weg nun frei sei.

„Vielen Dank. Zumindest ihr scheint ein edler Ritter zu sein." Sie lächelte und schickte sich an an den beiden Rittern vorbei zu gehen.

„Hm? Verzeiht mir aber... sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?" Kent erinnerte sich an das Ziel der Mission auf die er und Sain geschickt worden waren. Sie sollten die Enkelin des Marquis finden, die sich irgendwo in Sacae aufhalten sollte. Und diese Frau war der Tochter des Marquis wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sollten sie ihr Ziel etwa schon gefunden haben oder verwechselte er sie gerade?

„Entschuldigt bitte, was meint ihr?" Sie war sichtlich verwirrt und sah den Ritter mit großen, grünen Augen an. Inzwischen war Kent sicher das es sich um die richtige Dame handelte. Er hatte anscheinend Glück bei diesem Auftrag.

„Hey! Das ist nicht fair Kent! Ich hab sie zuerst gesehen!" Sain hatte anscheinend seine Sprache wieder gefunden und drängte Kent mit seinem Arm ein Stück nach hinten während er auf die Frau zutrat. Diese erkannte den Abgewiesenen wieder. Das verbesserte die Situation durchaus nicht, denn nun betrachtete sie Kent ebenfalls kühl.

„Anscheinend gibt es keine anständigen Männer in den Reihen von Lycias Rittern. Mir fehlt wirklich die Geduld für so etwas!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie, stolz erhobenen Kopfes, an den beiden Rittern vorbei und verschwand dann geschmeidig in der Menge.

„Wartet doch bitte, es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt! … Oh, Sain du Rüpel!" Kent blickte sich suchend um, konnte die Frau aber nicht mehr ausmachen.

„Nicht so wie ihr denkt?" Wiederholte Sain die Worte des ranghöheren Ritters. Und dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. „Sie ist doch nicht etwa das Ziel unserer Mission? Und ich dachte du wolltest nur..." Weiter kam der junge Ritter nicht mehr.

„Ich bin nicht du Sain! Ich lasse mir den Kopf nicht so verdrehen, das ich nicht mehr denken kann!" Kent war zornig, es reichte ihm! Er spielte die Karte des Vorgesetzten gegenüber Sain nicht gerne aus, denn sie waren Kameraden seit sie Knappen waren. Er war nur ein bisschen älter und deswegen etwas eher zum Ritter geschlagen worden. Aber das war nun wirklich zu viel des Guten. Wegen Sains dummer Angewohnheit mussten sie die Lady nun erneut suchen. Außerdem mussten sie ihr klar machen das sie keine Lüstlinge waren, die es auf sie abgesehen hatten. Da es nicht so schwer sein würde sie wieder zu finden, blieb Kent noch genug Zeit um zu tun, was er jetzt vor hatte.

„Sain, leg deine Beinschienen ab und Hose runter! Stütz dich an dein Pferd!"

Dieser brauchte einen Moment um das Gesagte aufzufassen, dann trat ein entsetzter Ausdruck in sein Gesicht. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

„Hast du den Befehl nicht verstanden?" Kents Stimme war laut und befehlsgewohnt. Einige Passanten warfen den beiden Rittern verwunderte Blicke zu.

Sain machte große Augen und starrte seinen Freund an, der die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihn zornig anblickte. Das konnte Kent nicht ernst meinen! Erstens, war Sain ein Ritter! Für Knappen und Rekruten mochte es ja noch angehen, was Kent da vor hatte, aber doch nicht für ihn! Ihm war bewusst das der ältere Ritter bei den Knappen bekannt für seine Strenge war, aber er hätte nie gedacht das sich diese auch auf ihn erstreckte. Zweitens waren sie mitten in einer Stadt, Kent konnte doch nicht verlangen das er hier die Hose runter ließ und sich seine Abreibung abholte wie ein kleiner Junge. Bis auf ein entsetztes Kopfschütteln bewegte er sich nicht.

„Das ist ein Befehl, tu was ich dir sage, ich bin der Ranghöhere auf dieser Misson! Bring mich nicht dazu, dich zu zwingen!" Kents Stimme wurde lauter, ohne zu schreien. Seine ganze Körperhaltung strahlte Autorität aus. Er wies auf Sains Pferd. Endlich reagierte der junge Ritter. Ihm war klar geworden, das Kent es durchaus ernst meinte. Sain war an militärischen Drill gewöhnt und Kent war sein Vorgesetzter. Was er befahl musste ausgeführt werden. Langsam fing er an die Schnallen seiner Beinschienen zu lösen. Er legte die Schienen ab und begann den Gürtel seiner Hose zu öffnen. Kurz darauf fiel diese bis zu seinen Knöcheln herab. Daraufhin drehte er sich mutlos zu seinem Pferd welches neugierig schnaubte. „Ist in Ordnung mein Guter, bleib ruhig. Ich glaub ich hab's verdient..." murmelte er zu seinem Pferd während er sich resignierend am Sattel fest hielt. Das würde seine erste Tracht werden, seitdem er ein Ritter war. Und die erhielt er ausgerechnet von seinem besten Freund.

Kent war erleichtert als er sah, das Sain seinem Befehl nachkam. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er getan hätte, hätte Sain sich geweigert. Er zog sein Schwert, trat hinter seinen Freund und ließ die flache Seite auf Sains Hinterteil sausen. Sain zuckte zusammen und schnappte nach Lutf. Einige Passanten kicherten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um sich mitten in der Stadt nicht noch mehr zu blamieren. Doch während Kent seine Arbeit tat fiel es Sain zunehmend schwerer ruhig zu bleiben. Sein Hintern stand in Flammen und das obwohl dieser,vom langen Sitzen im Sattel, abgehärtet war.

„Aua! Kent, das tut weh!" schließlich konnte er einen Aufschrei nicht mehr zurück halten. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Dafür mache ich es ja." erwiderte Kent kühl, während er sich dem empfindlichen Teil des Hinterns, am Ansatz der Oberschenkel zuwandte. „Wegen deinen Frauengeschichten sind wir regelmäßig in Schwierigkeiten! Wann lernst du endlich dich zu beherrschen? Beim Anblick einer schönen Frau scheinst du jedes mal deinen Verstand in abzuschalten!" Die umstehenden Bürger raunten in einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Belustigung.

„Argh! Kent... ahhh, bitte hör auf. Ich versuche... mich zu beherrschen... bitte!" Sain war kurz davor endgültig in Tränen auszubrechen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen um es zu unterdrücken und hoffte inständig das Kents Strafgericht bald vorbei sein würde. Dieser indes war noch nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Ich will nicht das du es versuchst! Du sollst es endlich tun! Du bist ein Ritter Lycias auf einer wichtigen Mission für deinen Lord und lässt deine Gefühle dein Handeln beherrschen! Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" Der Rhythmus seiner Schläge betonte die wichtigsten Punkte seiner Strafpredigt.

„Sir... ich werde mich besser beherrschen! … Ich verspreche es... bitte... hört auf." Sain gelang es nicht mehr einen Schluchzen zurück zu halten. Das endlich schien Kent zu besänftigen. Er ließ sein Schwert sinken. Sein Freund tat ihm leid. Er hatte getan was er tun musste, nun war es an der Zeit seinen Kameraden zu trösten. Wie schon sooft zuvor, während der Zeit ihrer Ausbildung. Er trat an Sain heran und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Dieser stützte sich an sein Pferd, die Stirn an den Sattel gelehnt und versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Es ist vorbei. Bring deine Kleidung in Ordnung und hol ein bisschen Luft. Ich ziehe Erkundigungen ein, wo sie hingegangen ist. Wir treffen uns später hier wieder." Mit einem aufmunternden Klopfer auf die Schultern wollte er seinen Freund allein lassen. Dieser zog indes seine Hose hoch und wandte sich dem älteren Ritter zu.

„Es tut mir Leid Kent. Mein Handeln soll unsere Mission nicht wieder gefährden. Aber Mann, musstest du härter zuschlagen als General Eagler?" Sain wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen, rieb sein Hinterteil und brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

Der ältere Ritter lächelte erleichtert. Sain war ihm nicht böse und seine fröhliche Natur erlaubte es ihm sogar, schon wieder zu scherzen. Er schien Ungemach einfach abzuschütteln wie einen Regenschauer. Deswegen mochte der ernste und pflichtbewusste Ritter ihn so gern.


End file.
